nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Review Roundup
__NOEDITSECTION__ Criterion Games has released the newest game in the Need for Speed franchise, Need for Speed: Most Wanted. This game is the ninteenth title in the serie and will be released worldwide for Microsfot Windows, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita, iOS, and Android. Most Wanted allows players to select cars to race against others. Cops can be integrated into various racing sections, and use tactics to try to catch the player. The game was released today, and reviews are in! WIll you be picking the game up? What are your thoughts on it so far? Let us know in the comments! Liked it 'Guardian' 5/5 "Criterion has done it again, setting a new standard for arcade-style racing games which won't be surpassed until the next generation of consoles has been on sale for a while. It actually leaves one feeling a bit sorry for Forza Horizon, which is a very good game, and infinitely superior to its predecessors. But Need For Speed: Most Wanted is, by whatever criteria you may see fit to apply, a great game." 'Game Informer' 9/10 "Sometimes while playing Most Wanted I was confused what to do next due to the sheer volume of opportunities. I was even frustrated at times when seemingly out of nowhere, a civilian car clogged up the last turn of a particularly high-tension race, causing me to eat metal instead of grabbing victory. But part of the beauty of this game is that there is no such thing as an unfair ending. Whether you’re dominating your opponents or barrel rolling your way through a race, you’re getting what you wanted – a game, that win or lose, goes all out getting there." 'IGN' 9/10 "As with all sandbox games the narrative is of your own making but this is even more true of Most Wanted. The side-effect is that it can feel aimless at times. If you desire structure, if you wanted a game to be meted out to you, you might find its instant freedom somewhat overwhelming. But Most Wanted is all about deviation and deviance. It’s the racing game for people who don’t tend to like racing games. You’re not punished for missing that apex or abandoning that nagging racing line. It’s undoubtedly one of the year’s most exhilarating experiences." 'EGM' 8.5/10 "While the overeager police presence can be a bit of a pain and the online multiplayer is a bit too hectic for its own good, there's no denying that Criterion has brought their expert touch to the Need for Speed franchise yet again, delivering one of the tightest open-world racing games in recent memory." 'Destructoid' 8.5 "Fans of Criterion's previous games were clear in what they wanted, and in turn, Criterion themselves were clear in what they were making. There are some scrapes with single-player and a lack of polish here and there, but the multiplayer delivers in such a big way that all of this hardly matters. Need for Speed Most Wanted is that big, crazy, crash-y open-world racer you've been asking for." 'Joystiq ' 4/5 "Need for Speed: Most Wanted is the next Burnout game fans have clamoring for – it may not say so on the box, but everything about it screams Burnout. The feel of the cars, the physics and the eclectic mix of multiplayer modes are all undeniably Criterion qualities, the things old fans love and the properties that convert new fans with every studio release." GamesBeat 85/100 "'Need for Speed: Most Wanted wishes it was a Burnout game. It has the right developer, the right approach to open-world racing design, and the right gameplay to make it a worthy sequel to 2008’s Paradise. Unfortunately, it’s not a Burnout game. It lacks the punch and thrill of that series, replacing it with something that can’t fairly be called “blandness” but is still too generic to set it apart from other games in the genre. Most Wanted is a good game, and it’s still a lot of fun. It just doesn’t feel enough like its own thing, simultaneously too similar and not similar enough to those that came before it." Thought it was OK Gamespot 7.5/10 "It's not quite the smooth, finely tuned speed machine it could have been, but Need for Speed: Most Wanted is still an exciting racer." Hated It No middling reviews of Need for Speed: Most Wanted have been received yet. Wikian Reviews Will you be purchasing Need for Speed: Most Wanted? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News